Demand side management (“DSM”) technology is increasing in its use and application for planning, implementing, and monitoring electrical utility activities. DSM technology advantageously analyzes energy demands and associated costs for electrical utilities. Utility providers may utilize the information to more efficiently generate power and/or supply power to the grid according to demand patterns. In addition, consumer-oriented systems (e.g., residential systems) may utilize DSM to more efficiently utilize supplied energy, such as when energy costs are lower, which may be determined based on the DSM models and analysis.
Accordingly, with the increasing use and reliance on DSM technology, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for analyzing energy usage.